


This Isn’t an Abandoned City, It’s Been Zombified.

by Archivus



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Comics), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: But having very little screen time or none at all, Gen, I kinda like, Marvel comics characters, Romantic relationship isn’t the focus of the story, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archivus/pseuds/Archivus
Summary: Daisy came across a suspicious file. When they found out who wrote the report, it was essential that they checked out everything written on it. It was just a coincidence that the place they were to infiltrate was ridden with zombies keen on devouring a couple of damsels in distress.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 13





	This Isn’t an Abandoned City, It’s Been Zombified.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t recall the show actually point out how Nicole and Rachel escaped the city…So, I wrote this. If they did, it may have gone past my attention. 
> 
> Anyway, I just saw the trailer for the next half of Season 4 of Wynonna Earp and then realized that the rest of the season will continue tonight. LOL. This fic had been sitting in my computer for weeks that I completely forgot about it. So, in honor of the show resuming tonight, I decided to just post this. 
> 
> I remembered writing this while attending a morning of online classes and then got swamped with work and assignments. I didn’t really revise and proofread it, so, there may be a lot of errors. Apology in advance if the plot seems all over the place too..
> 
> P.S. some of the dialogues were taken from the show.

“Hey Tremor. What’re you doing?”

Daisy Johnson was sifting through a gazillion reports in her office. Yes, she had one. Mack insisted she was given one as his Head of Communication and Security – a position she absolutely didn’t want. The big man initially wanted her to be his deputy but Daisy adamantly said no. So, they had someone else who was much more capable to fit that shoe. Heck, Daisy tracked the new Deputy Director herself and convinced her to take the job. Not that it took a lot of convincing. Bobbi Morse was happy to return to business. And Daisy didn’t mind working under her.

She supposed now that the world had only recently begun recovering from the Snap or The Blip as the media coined it, there were a lot of things – secrets that SHIELD needed to know in order to rebuild. That was when she came across an inconspicuous report of a shady group of people under a government agency.

“Reading through these reports. It’s the least I could do before I go to space next month.”

“Didn’t you have a plan with Bobbi?” Daisy looked up, frowning. “For lunch?” Mack added.

Her eyes widened. “Oh shoot. What time is it now?”

The clock on her desktop showed a quarter after 1:00. They were supposed to meet 30 minutes ago. She logged out of her computer and was about to get up when she saw Bobbi at the door.

“Don’t bother getting up. I bring food.” Bobbi was grinning.

Bobbi nudged Mack to the side so she could enter the office. There were a bag of food containers and bottled drinks in her hands.

“Sorry. I didn’t realize the time.”

“Saw you stared at the screen as if the computer offended you. I remember that look. I knew you’d lose track of time.” Daisy smiled sheepishly. Mack simply chuckled.

“You’re a lifesaver.” Daisy cleared the clutter on her desk and helped set up the food.

“I bring extra. Come eat with us.” Bobbi invited Mack to join them.

They ate and talked shop for a while. They also talked about Daisy’s plan for her space adventure.

“How does Sousa take it?”

“For someone who hopped forward 65 years, he’s doing okay. He’s just a little overwhelmed of the modern world sometimes.” Daniel Sousa thought he hid it well when something really confused him but Daisy could read him easily. His unfazed façade didn’t really deceive her. However, she had to give him the applause for acclimating really well.

“And Kora? I saw she hit the punching bag at the gym before dawn today. She seemed distracted.”

“She’s adjusting very well considering what went down before. And she has nightmares.” Daisy replied solemnly.

The agents understood how sometimes those nightmares, or in most of their cases, unpleasant memories resurfaced and they would struggle to stay sane and pretended that everything was alright. For Daisy, whenever she had a restless night, intense workout helped. Or Sousa, now that they were together.

The three of them continued eating in a companionable manner, chatting about happy times like they used to in what seemed like years ago. Daisy, who finished early returned to her computer while still engaging Mack and Bobbi in conversation. There was something that had been niggling at the back of her mind and she wanted to pluck these two senior agents’ brains on it. Bobbi and Mack were clearing the desk of the food containers when Daisy spoke.

“Have any of you ever heard of the Black Badge Division?”

“Not that I recall.”

“Is it SHIELD?”

“It states here it is a shadow division under the US Marshal, but I checked their files and found nothing about it. Like it doesn’t exist.” Daisy showed them the report and her search program on her screen.

“A shady group of people then.”

“What do we know about them?”

“Not much, except there is a portion on this report about a research on inter-dimensional gateway and a city being evacuated before it was demolished by missiles sanctioned by the US government.”

“I’ve never heard of this before. To be able to keep it a secret, these people must have a powerful reach. The old SHIELD knew this?”

“Yeah. But that’s it. I’ve gone through my sorting program. This is the only report on both the city and the division.”

“That’s weird. SHIELD would never let it go easily given the mysterious state of event especially the one conducted by other agencies.” Bobbi pondered aloud.

“Who wrote the report?” They scroll down and were surprised to see the name signed at the end of the report written years ago.

“Jasper Sitwell was Hydra.”

“You think this may be one of their bases?”

Mack nodded. They decided to check the place.

“I’ll gather my team.”

~~~~####~~~~

**_A few floors underground at an abandoned city._ **

There were zombies crawling towards her. She had come so far, she was not going to die in this godforsaken place. Waverly was still at who knew where that blasted Garden might be. Nicole didn’t even have a chance to say ‘yes’ to her proposal before she was roofied by Wynonna – her supposed best friend.

“Who's a girl gotta screw around here to get a gun?” she huffed frustratedly.

“Hiya, Red!”

“Wynonna!” As much as Nicole was happy her friend was there, she was immediately alarmed at Wynonna’s even weirder behavior. That woman was giggling!

“She almost killed us, getting to you.” Rachel told her exasperatedly.

“What's wrong with her?”

“Hypoxia.”

Her leg is definitely broken in at least two places. From a fall like that, Nicole still thought she got off pretty easy. Wynonna showed Bulshar’s (it was actually Julian’s) ring she found on her kitchen floor to the sheriff. She told Wynonna of Waverly’s proposal and her voice broke when she said she hadn’t had the chance to accept it because of Wynonna Interruptus, before she could say yes. Then, everything went to shit.

“Sheriff, I'm sick and tired of listening to all the disgustingly hot premarital sex you're having in my house.”

“You've been listening?” Nicole squeaked, but Wynonna continued as though she didn’t hear her.

“So let's go make you make an honest woman out of my little sister. Nicole Haught, will you open the back door to the maybe garden of Eden with me?”

It was Rachel who answered her. “No one's opening anything.” Her mother died keeping the portal shut. She was not going to waste her death just like that.

They ended up arguing and Nicole told Wynonna to go to the garden. The sound of zombies growling reached their ears again once they settled on their course of action. Wynonna and Rachel worked together to open the portal.

“They're almost inside. They'll kill you.”

“Not a chance. I'm gonna be waiting for you back in Purgatory.”

“Nicole, Nicole. I can't. I can't do this without you.” Wynonna begged her.

“Actually, only you can. It has to be you, Wynonna. It was always gonna be you.” She growled.

“The gate is closing!” Rachel exclaimed.

“Don't you dare leave her alone.”

“I won't. I swear.”

“I'll see you at home. All of you.”

After Wynonna disappeared through the portal, the zombies almost made it inside. They were pounding on the door, growling mindlessly.

“How do we get out of here? They are everywhere!” Rachel was panicking. The portal closed immediately after Wynonna entered it. Now, she was left alone with a sheriff who had a broken leg. They were trapped. The only thing that kept them from becoming a treat for the zombies was the door, which didn’t seem to be able to hold them off much longer. They had to leave this place undetected.

“Oh, don’t worry. Give me those beaver basters. I’ll show you how we use them.” Not that Rachel doubted the sheriff but she seemed delirious from the pain or she probably had lost her mind. When she looked back a few minutes earlier, Wynonna was also a weird one. Reckless with a devil may care attitude. Not even in the face of the undead. Like she was high all the time. Maybe that was why those two women were best friends, even though that was suspect as well, the way they said it – like they were not sure of their relationship.

Nevertheless, she still handed the basters to her. Hey, at least they wouldn’t go down without a fight.

~~~~####~~~~

“That doesn’t look like a disaster site.” Daniel Sousa voiced out what was on everyone’s mind. They were looking at the city below from their cloaked quinjet. The city was still.

“That doesn’t mean there is nothing nasty down there.” Bobbi cautioned from the cockpit. She decided to tag along for old time sake. She missed going on missions with Daisy. Living in hiding for years and now being a deputy director didn’t give her many chance for an adrenaline-induced adventures.

“Oh, there is something down there alright.” Daisy was frowning. “Or some things.” she added. “It wouldn’t be abandoned if there wasn’t something wrong.”

The quinjet had landed at a nearby empty plot and they were ready to investigate the abandoned city. They dispatched a set of the latest version dwarfs Fitz crafted before his retirement.

“What do you see?”

Riri, one of her special team members consulted the tablet in her hands. She just graduated from college and only recently joined their mission actively. She was already in her suit.

“Three heat signals – most definitely human.” Her tone made them think there was something else.

“Anything non-human?”

“Oh, a bunch of them.”

“They’re in distress. One is badly injured.” Ellis, another new recruit on her team remarked worriedly. She was a telepath who served time in the Raft before Daisy and her not-to-be-named companions broke her (and a few other prisoners who were unjustly incarcerated) out during the months she went rogue. It wasn’t a secret that Daisy Johnson was among those at the top of the wanted list. The actual details of that were never really released aside from her turning to vigilantism.

There were a lot the Inhuman never revealed about that phase of her life. The telepathic criminal was one of them. It was fortunate that Daisy was by then immune to mental manipulation so her power didn’t hurt the Inhuman at all. They spent a few weeks together hunting the Watchdogs and while training with Daisy, she developed her telekinetic ability. They parted ways when Daisy went to L.A.

“We should go in now.” Bobbi chimed in.

“Alright. Riri and Dante, secure the perimeter.” With the suit, Riri could fly and Dante has the fire element up his sleeves. They were able enough to secure the area.

“Eden, teleport the rest of us near where those people are and then you return here, running back end with Sousa.”

Daisy’s order was received without any question. Within seconds they were armed and with their comms in place, they were transported several floors under the ground.

“What the hell is that?” Jerry a.k.a Stonewall with a superhuman strength was a relative to a SHIELD ally who was killed a few years ago. Not even a minute after they arrived, the man had puked his lunch. Apparently, super strength did not transfer to the inside of his stomach.

The place stank with rotten flesh. The corpse they saw was disfigured. They looked like the undead they saw on TV. They found an entrance to a lab full of zombies. Something they never encountered at SHIELD. Not yet anyway.

“What do you think happened here?” Kora asked in horror.

“The Walking Dead happened, I supposed.” Bobbi said airily.

Daisy snorted. “What? You think zombies raided the city?”

“You should see the show. There are a lot of them all over the place.” Bobbi’s eyes sparkled. She just loved that TV show.

“Where would I find the time to do that? It’s a miracle I could get a decent hour of sleep. There is always something to deal with, even in space and time travel just mess you up.”

“Well, maybe you could binge on it when you go to space next month.” Bobbi suggested and Daisy conceded that it was not a bad thing to do while wandering the space.

“They’re all wearing lab coats.” Ellis noted.

“Lab rats?”

“Experiment went wrong?”

“Perhaps. Keep your eyes open and do not get bitten or scratched.” Bobbi reminded the young agents.

“This is no Walking Dead situation, this is Resident Evil level.” Daisy deadpanned.

Bobbi raised her eyebrow at that.

“What?” Daisy asked defensively.

“You watched Resident Evil and yet not The Walking Dead?”

“It’s a decent franchise. Movies were shorter than multi-seasons shows and they also have games that I can hack. So, of course I dig it.”

~~~~####~~~~

Meanwhile, with the rest of the team…on the comms, mind you. Not that their superiors cared if they chat during missions as long as they were quiet and accomplished the mission.

 **Sousa:** What are they talking about?

 **Eden:** Beats me.

 **Riri:** The Walking Dead is a TV shows on people versus zombies.

 **Dante:** Resident Evil is a franchise. It has movies, games and series. And yeah, they’re fighting A.I., zombies and bad guys.

 **Kora:** I don’t know any of that.

 **Sousa:** So do I.

 **Kora:** It makes sense since we’re from the past.

 **Sousa:** And different timeline too.

 **Stonewall:** Wait, what do you mean?

 **Ellis:** They’re not from here. [while rolling her eyes, not that the others saw her]

 **Eden:** What?

 **Sousa:** Well, I’m glad every time I died, I came back normal and not a zombie.

 **Everybody except Daisy, Bobbi, Kora and Sousa:** Huh?

 **Daisy:** Sousa and I died many times in the past.

 **Dante:** How is that possible?

 **Bobbi:** It isn’t common, but there are a few of us who died and resurrected.

 **Daisy:** Yeah, Coulson even said that dying is his superpower.

 **Bobbi:** That makes sense.

 **Kora:** I remembered the last time you died. Surprisingly not because of the nuclear explosion but because you were floating in space after you blew up those spaceships. And I’ve never felt so scared as I did that day.

 **Daisy:** Ow, sis. Thank you for saving my life.

 **Kora:** It’s the least I can do given everything that happened.

 **Sousa:** Well, it’s in the past. Everyone is alright now. [ and the two sisters agreed ]

 **Dante:** You people have a lot of stories.

 **Riri:** Yeah, tell us more.

The team chatted for a while more after that until Daisy shushed them.

 **Daisy:** There’s something over there.

The team immediately stopped talking and all senses were on alert.

~~~~####~~~~

They were canvassing the place en route to where the human signatures were when Ellis announced tensely.

“One human has just disappeared.”

“Shit. We need to hurry. Ellis, lead the way.”

Just as Daisy finished saying that, there was an explosion to their right. They hurried to that direction and saw remnants of body parts. Plus the still moving zombies who were encroaching on the two humans.

“The report said the city is abandoned. Now we know why.” Kora regarded the situation in front of them warily.

“This isn’t an abandoned city. It’s been zombified.” Daisy said dryly.

Ellis threw the zombies from the doorway while Daisy and Kora blasted the zombies to smithereens. Stonewall cleared the rubble that blocked the entrance, utilizing his super strength. Once there was a narrow path into the room, Bobbi rushed in and saw an injured woman on the floor with a teenager holding a homemade explosive next to her.

“You guys okay?”

“Who are you?”

“My name’s Morse. We’re friendlies.”

“What’s your name?”

“Rachel.” The teenager answered cautiously.

“I’m Sheriff Haught.” The sheriff did not sound as if she trusted them. Heck, Bobbi wouldn’t trust them too if she were in their shoes.

Daisy entered the room precisely at that time. She looked over the sheriff thoroughly. “I supposed it’s not spelled H-O-T though you surely are sheriff, no pun intended.” The Inhuman just grinned. That broke the tension between both parties as Sheriff Haught dissolved into laughter.

“Too bad that I’m already spoken for.” The sheriff said in a mocked regretful tone.

“Very unfortunate indeed, for I’m unavailable too.” The playful banter helped the sheriff got along with Daisy pretty easily.

“Yo sheriff, what have you got here?” Daisy queried, her chin tilting, pointed to the redhead’s leg.

“It obviously broken.”

The teenager, Rachel supplied that it could be broken in two or three places. It’s admirable that the sheriff didn’t even moan in pain or pass out from it.

So, they sorted her leg, secured it on a makeshift splint and had Kora injected her with her power to help it healed faster. She didn’t really have a healing power but enough to give some energy to a person so that their body could accelerate the healing process. And unlike their mother’s, her power did not need a sacrifice.

At the same time, Daisy and Bobbi studied the portal and its machines. They relayed everything to Riri so that she could examine it. It was essential for them to find out everything about the city. If it was Hydra’s, they couldn’t just let it be.

They called Eden to teleport Riri and Dante to their location and then brought Sheriff Haught and Rachel back to the quinjet. The others canvassed the place with the help of the dwarfs. There were some techs that Daisy and Riri deemed valuable. Those they brought back to base. They also purged the place of its undead occupants the best they could.

They tried to open the portal using the same method the girls did. However, it didn’t work out. Daisy tried to open the portal using her power but it caused the whole place to shake. The building could only withstand the impact of explosions so many times. Apparently, the Inhuman’s vibration tapping was just too much for it. The lab collapsed.

Fortunately, Daisy and her team managed to raise a shield over and around them all. Therefore no harm was done except to the structure. So, they evacuated the place safely.

All things considered, it was probably the supernatural elements that did not allow them to open the portal. They were not going to reject that notion after all they had been through. Later, on the quinjet, they talked to the two girls. They found out the reason why both girls were there in that city. They learned a lot about Purgatory and the Ghost River Triangle as well as a bunch of supernatural stuff.

Sheriff Nicole (they knew her name when Rachel called her) Haught’s bones were mending and she would be good on her feet in a short time. They flew the Quinjet to a nearby hospital to get Nicole’s leg in a cast before they headed to Purgatory and send the girls home.

Before they left, Daisy gave them her card with her SHIELD phone number and email. Should they need any help, they didn’t need to hesitate to call. She’d help in any way she could. If she was here on Earth. If she was not, than she was sure SHIELD would respond positively. They were in the business of protecting the safety of the world after all.

~~~~####~~~~

**_Back at SHIELD base_ **

When they arrived at the base, it was already midnight. After carefully stored the techs they pilfered from the city, Daisy sent her team to retire for the night. They’d debrief in the morning. Bobbi and Daisy however went to debrief with Mack before they left for their quarters.

They were still uncertain whether the city was Hydra’s or not but with it already in ruins, at least they could rest assured that no one would be able to make it their crime lair. Daisy may have felt worried about the woman that jumped into the portal but for now, there was nothing they could do. The three of them promised to keep an eye on that small town should any big things happened.

After she showered, she snuggled under her comforter, warm within Sousa’s arms. Both of them were exhausted and fell asleep minutes after they laid their heads on the pillow.

~~~~####~~~~

**_18 months later_ **

Three people returned to the Ghost River Triangle. One was near the magical staircase. The male one was at the well where he spent a few years in his youth. The other one, a sweet woman arrived at the homestead. She ran to the house only to be greeted with a shotgun in her girlfriend’s hands.

They celebrated their reunion in the only way a couple who were so deeply in love with each other could after such a long time apart. Afterwards, during their pillow talk (sans any pillow or even a bed – they were on a staircase, they did have a pressing business to attend to, to properly go to somewhere private, so, the staircase it was) Nicole told Waverly how long the trio had been gone.

Nicole also told her how she and Rachel got away from the zombies and the abandoned city. She told her about the SHIELD agents who came to their rescue and how she was now hunkered down at the homestead instead of at her house.

They cried and they loved and they moved into the bedroom. Everything else was forgotten for the moment as they cherished the second chance they have at being together, unaware of the wheel of doom that had started with them being back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Besides Kora and Sousa, Daisy's new team comprises of characters that are actual affiliates of Quake in the comic.


End file.
